Wanna fuck?
by Patt Barton
Summary: Una propuesta que Rin no podrá negar. HaruRin. Rated: M (muy leve). Un vomito mental que termino en esto, meh.


Había tan poco que decir. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Lo único que podía afirmar Rin era que esos dos pozos azules eran hipnoticos. Resplandecían de manera tan preciosa que te hacían dudar si estabas soñando o no. Y ese color, Dios mío. El azul que siempre presentaba era una cosa pero el de ahora era un tono más oscuro, haciendo ver a Haruka más intimidante, dando la sensación que era más pequeño a pesar de que fuese él el más alto de los dos. Tragó duro, entre abriendo los labios.

Ambos estaban en el vestidor, todavía mojados en sus trajes de baño. Solos. Nagisa y Rei se habían ido temprano y Makoto se había apresurado pues aparentemente tenía que ver algo con sus hermanos; Gou había ido a la casa de una amiga suya para un trabajo así que al final no hubo nadie que los presionará para salir. Solamente cuando Rin realizo lo tarde que era fue que forzó al delfín a salir de su trance.

Eso era lo único que había pasado. No entendía como termino atrapado en esa situación.

Haruka lo observaba fijamente. Su penetrante mirada bajo, rompiendo contacto visual y Matsouka casi suspiraba lleno de alivio. Casi... Se vio avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo. Parecía devorarlo con la mirada. Nanase fue un descarado, no le importo ni un poco la opión del pelirrojo. Lo viborio. Lo vio de arriba abajo con clara atención. Y lo hacía lento. Viendo cada detalle de su asombroso cuerpo.

Era como si siguiera las gotas que caían de su cabello y que comenzaban una carrera recorriendo su cuerpo. Comenzó en su rostro, claro. Observo después eso labios deliciosos, bajando a su cuello y clavicula. Sus brazos, su torso. Dios, su torso. Se tomo su tiempo con ese porque mierda, que bien formado estaba. Bajo un poco más, viendo fijamente a la entrepierna del otro.

Rin saltó de la impresión al notar todo eso. Sintió un gran bochorno, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y se encontraba en verdad avergonzado. Haruka alzó una ceja sin despegar los ojos de aquel lugar.

"¡¿Qué mierda haces?!" Pregunto histerico, haciendo que por fin el otro lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

Mierda. Se sentía en verdad desnudo.

"¿Mm?" Fue el único sonido que hizo. Ese maldito estaba fingiendo demencia.

"... Nada." Dijo sonando resignado. Lo mejor era darse una ducha y salir de allí una vez. Tenía que volver a Samezuka.

Deseaba ignorar a Haruka; hacer como si no existiera y que estaba solo. Que patético resultó todo. Estaba de espaldas, pero fue muy idiota pues solo le daba al otro algo más para observar. Y no es que Rin se tuviese así mismo como irresistible pero cuando se giró un poco para confirmarlo encontró a Nanase con sus ojos fijos en su espalda. Lo lamento. No entendía porque lo estaba viendo tanto... Además, si hablaban de espaldas increíbles Makoto ganaba totalmente.

Rin siempre se quitaba la ropa y caminaba un pequeño tramo hasta la ducha. Lo hacía tanto como en Samekuza como en Iwatobi. Nunca hubo problema. Su capitán lo hacía, sus compañeros. Incluso Nitori. En Iwatobi Nagisa y él eran los desvergonzados. A Nanase le daba igual y Makoto y Rei eran los pudorosos que se podían rojos cada vez que los veían. Pero ahora no se atrevía hacerlo.

Entro a la ducha y allí dentro se quito el traje de baño encendiendo después la regadera. Escucho reír a Haru. Se hubiera sorprendido demasiado por la risa sino fuese porque sabía que se burlaba de él y eso lo hizo rabiar. Se iba a quejar de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver que el otro se metía junto de él. Detestaba que las divisiones no fueran más altas que sus hombros.

Pasaron unos minutos. La regadera junto de él fue cerrada. Haruka salió y en vez de irse como era esperado abrió la puerta de la ducha donde el pelirrrojo se encontraba y sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara o a que dijera algo lo estampo contra la pared haciendo chocar sus labios.

Rin sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Claramente sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Nanase se separo pero no se movió. Estaba estatico.

"Rin... " Esa voz ¿De verdad era la de Haru? Había sonado más grave de lo habitual. Y Dios, que sexi se había escuchado.

Parpadeo un par de veces. Miro hacía abajo, intentando huir. Ah, mala idea. Resultaba que Haruka tampoco tenía sus ropas. Obvio ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Subió de nuevo sus ojos.

"Rin... " Llamo de nuevo, sonando más demandante.

Levanto la mano para poder quitarse al otro de encima y salir de allí pero no se le fue permitido. Rápido fue sujeto de su muñeca y no tuvo de otra mas que enfrentar al nadador.

"¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!" Exigió saber queriendo sonar molesto pero la verdad estaba nervioso.

Nanase no cedió ni se vio impresionado "¿Qué crees?" Pregunto sencillo.

Frunció el ceño "Dejame." Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

"Quiero tener sexo contigo."

El chico no era delicado. No, definitivamente eso a Haruka se le daba horrible.

"Haruka... ¿Qué.mierda?" Pregunto tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

"Me escuchaste." Dijo simple.

"¿Y por qué crees que yo quisiera tener sexo contigo?"

"He visto que me miras." Oh.

Rin desvió la mirada.

"No es como si me gustaras de esa manera." Lo admitía, Nanase era atractivo pero no lo había pensaba como una opción. Incluso había considerado a Makoto pero no a Haruka. Tal vez porque parecía muy frívolo en esos aspectos. Vaya sorpresa.

"A mí tampoco. Pero quiero tener sexo. Podemos tenerlo y que nadie lo sepa." Bueno, esa si era una propuesta.

Rin deseaba sentirse ofendido pero... ¿A quien engañaba? Era un virgen curioso. No había tenido tiempo para relaciones y siendo honesto, no le importaba mantener una mas eso no significaba que su cuerpo no tuviese necesidades. Por Dios, era joven después de todo y ya se había vuelto muy aburrido tener que complacerse así mismo.

"... ¿Quieres que seamos amigos con derechos?" Le pregunto a lo que el pelinegro asintió "¿De verdad?" Volvió asentir "¿No tienes a nadie más en mebte?" Haru pareció pensarlo antes de mover la cabeza en negación "¿Por qué yo?"

"Te tengo confianza."

"¿Por qué no Mako?"

"Actúa como mi madre."

"¿Y?"

"Es heterosexual."

"¿Me veo tan gay?"

"Un poco."

"... ¿Nadie se enterará?"

"Makoto sabrá."

Rin rodó los ojos "Por supuesto que sabrá..." Era obvio eso. Y lo más seguro era que no diría nada, solo les daría indirectas de usar siempre protección y demás. Luego lo pensó, Nagisa se daría eventualmente y por consecuencia lo sabría Gou y Rei. Se mordió el labio. No lo confrontarían, sería como un secreto a voces. Pero un secreto al fin y al cabo. Soltó un suspiro "Creo que si podríamos... Ya sabes... Hacerlo."

A Haru le brillaron los ojos. Lo miraba como si fuera una alberca. Estúpida comparación pero era la más acertada.

"Soy virgen." Soltó Rin.

"Yo también." Eso era reconfortante.

Haru lo volvió a besar y esta vez fue capaz de devolverlo. Al principio fue un beso sencillo pero adictivo. La sensación le encantaba. Se encontró así mismo colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Haru puso sus manos en su cintura. Abrió la boca levemente tras sentir la lengua del otro rozando sus labios exigiendo entrada. El beso era inexperto y lleno de curiosidad departe de los dos; era hambriento y necesitado. El poco espacio entre ellos fue recido a nada dejando sus cuerpos pegados. Haruka bajo sus manos poniendo estas en su cadera jalando un poco para hacer acentuar el frotamiento de sus miembros los cuales poco a poco comenzaban a despertar.

El pelinegro rompió el beso causando unos segundos de confusión en el tiburón hasta que sintió sus labios en su cuello. Primero era besos, que subieron después a lamidas y mordidas haciendolo suspirar. Cerró los ojos, encantado de haber aceptado algo así. Por otro lado, Haru disfrutaba cautivado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo al igual de los sonidos que generaba. Había acertado al pensar que Rin sería un escandaloso y eso que a penas comenzaban. Le calentaba el pensamiento de escucharlo gemir más alto. Y con eso en mente, bajo decidido una mano para tocar su falo.

"¡Vamos Rei-chan~! Estoy seguro que deje por aquí mi celular." Se quejo Nagisa hablando alto.

"Deberías ser más responsable y cuidar de tus cosas." Se quejo Rei.

Al escucharlos los dos se sobresaltaron. Rin empujo rápido a Haru y salió corriendo por su ropa. No se molesto en secarse, solo se puso velozmente sus prendas antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por el rubio.

"¿Oh? ¿Siguen aquí?" Pregunto Rei luego desviando la mirada al darse cuenta que Haruka estaba saliendo tranquilamente de la ducha.

"Moo, no me sorprende. A Haru-chan y a Rin-chan les gusta mucho el agua, ¿No es así?" Decía Nagisa, sonriendo con un poco de picardía viendo a Haruka vestirse desvergonzado, causando una mueca de disgusto en su acompañante.

"Nagisa, no deberías de ver a Haruka-senpai de esa manera." Dijo descontento Rei.

"¿Mm? ¿Acaso Rei-chan solo quiere que lo vea a él vistiendose?" Nagisa también era muy descarado con sus pensamientos. A Rei se le prendieron los mofletes de la pena y al instante le grito al rubio.

Los otros dos allí presentes no hicieron caso a la discusión de los otros, en realidad, Rin partio del lugar sin hacer ruido y mucho menos sin despedirse.

"¡Oh, Haru-chan! ¿Ya te vas?" Pregunto al pelinegro ignorando por unos segundos los gritos indignados de su pareja. El otro solo asintió "¿Alcanzarás a Rin-chan?" De nuevo asintió.

Nagisa sonrió y se despidió de él para seguir su platica (discusión) con Rei. Nanase apuro el paso alcanzando al pelirrojo en su pequeña huída.

"Rin... " Llamo mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna "Rin... " Insistió de nuevo. El otro de verdad parecía no querer responder al llamado pero bien sabía que el delfín podía llegar a ser en extremo insistente.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sin detenerse ni voltear a verlo. Estaba demasiado abochornado.

"¿Lo podemos intentar de nuevo?" Oh Dios, de verdad que lo quería intentar.

Rin en verdad paro de caminar girandose a ver a Haru.

"Haruka-"

"En mi casa."

"..."

"..."

"¿Ahora?"

"Yo quiero continuar ¿Tú no?"

Bueno, no era como si hubiesen parado la cosas porque no quisiera. Había aceptado. Fueron interrumpido por Nagisa.

Se quedaron callados durante varios segundos.

.

.

.

"Vamos."

* * *

**Vomito mental. Bleh. Comenzó como algo en extremo corto y termino en esto, je. Que cosas... **

**¿Un comentario? Saben, no me vendría nada mal... **


End file.
